Una vida contigo
by Kennyfangirl
Summary: Takano está muy extraño, una nueva noticia lo deja en estado de shock ¿Qué será aquello que descubrió? ¿Cómo afectará esto en su relación con Onodera? ¿Qué pensará este al respecto?... —¿De quién es ese hermoso pequeño?— Preguntó Kisa al ver un niño que estaba escondido detrás de Takano. Parejas: Nostálgica, Doméstica, Erótica, Trifecta y Mistake Mpreg. Sig capitulo: 5% completado
1. Amándote

Buenas~ ¿cómo están? Yo estoy más que mamada por tanto trabajo~ pero feliz hehe~ Lo siento mucho si he abandonado mis fanfics y si no he comentado los suyos es que he tenido muy malos momentos con el colegio, me tienen estresada porque ya estoy a dos semanas de graduarme y pues aparte de eso es un colegio técnico pues me joden el doble porque tenemos que sacar dos títulos, el de bachiller y el técnico del SENA así que lo lamento mucho, ahora que lo recuerdo dejé casi en el olvido a mis fics cuando entré a la media técnica jum~ eso hace ya como dos años, buehhh este si no lo voy a olvidar y cada semana trataré de actualizarlo, les juro que les encantará, es que esta idea me carcomía la cabeza que hasta escribí en todos lados lo que iba a hacer aquí xD bueno sin más les dejo el primer capi y creo que para el sábado de la otra semana subo el segundo… Espero que lo disrfuten~

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no es de mi autoría, es propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku-sensei yo solo hago esto por entretenimiento mio y de mis lectores sin ánimo de lucro.

Advertencias: Lemmon y la sensualidad de Takano-san(¿?)

* * *

—¡Takano-san! — Exclamó molesto Ritsu al notar a su jefe que estaba realmente entretenido con algunos documentos aparentemente importantes mientras ignoraba completamente a la mangaka Ichinose Erika quien desde hace unos cinco minutos estaba sentada a su lado esperando poder hablar con el editor en jefe. Este a oír la voz de su subordinado inmediatamente reaccionó saliendo de su anterior entretenimiento para dirigir su atención a la mujer que muy pacientemente lo había estado esperando a su lado.

—Lo siento mucho sensei. — Se disculpó el superior para iniciar así una conversación de trabajo con Erika, mientras Ritsu que a pesar de todo su trabajo se quedó un momento analizando el comportamiento de Takano ya que el editor en jefe no era así, cuando se trata de las autoras es realmente caballeroso y atento, pero hoy más bien parecía lo contrario, casi como si estuviera tratando con uno más de sus empleados.

—Ricchan, Takano-san está un poco raro ¿No crees? — Susurró Kisa a un lado de su puesto de trabajo, tenía razón, nunca había visto a Takano tan desconcentrado, aunque pensó que sería por el cansancio y que pronto se le quitaría pero después se daría cuenta que este comportamiento duraría toda la mañana.

—Eh, Takano-san ¿te sientes bien? — Kisa le preguntó a su jefe al ver como este casi se tropieza con un manga en el suelo haciendo que todos los documentos que llevaba en sus manos cayeran al piso.

—No es nada, sigue con tu trabajo. — Sin voltearlo a mirar dijo estas palabras mientras recogía los documentos del piso.

—Creo que está muy mal Ricchan — Kisa le dijo al editor novato mientras encendía su laptop. — Me dijo que siguiera trabajando sin decírmelo de manera enojona como de costumbre. — El peli-negro empezó a teclear concentrándose en su trabajo mientras dejaba a un castaño pensativo.

Onodera Ritsu no es que sea la persona que más conoce al editor en jefe Takano Masamune, pero el poco tiempo que ha "convivido" con él, es lo suficiente como para saber cuando está bien y cuando no, así que tragándose su orgullo salió del departamento de edición para dirigirse a la cafetería.

—Aquí tienes. — Ritsu le pasó un vaso de café a Masamune quien hizo un ademán de dejarlo encima del escritorio, ¡ni siquiera lo miró! Esto está realmente mal.

—No pedí un té. — Respondió aún absorto en sus documentos, al estar cerca, el editor novato se percató de que aquello que el mayor tenía en sus manos no era nada relacionado con el trabajo, pero el oji-verde no es alguien que se mete en la vida privada de los demás así que no preguntó nada al respecto.

—No es un té, es café. — Se sintió extrañamente incomodo casi ignorado, prontamente escuchó un 'ah' como respuesta. — Te ves algo distraído, así que pensé que esto podría despertarte un poco — Se sentía muy avergonzado al tener que decir eso, pero era realmente molesto tener que trabajar con alguien fuera de sí… o bueno, eso pensaba el menor.

Por primera vez en todo el día el mayor desconectó su vista de los documentos que tenía, posándolos de cara hacia abajo sobre su escritorio mientras le dirigía una cálida mirada al castaño.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí. — Le sonrió mientras observaba como aquel rostro juvenil del novato de un momento a otro se ponía rojo tomate y fruncía levemente el entrecejo, a los pocos segundos el menor apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos para volver a encarar al mayor que aún seguía con una sonrisa… ¿tierna?

—Realmente no es eso, verás, es muy molesto tener que lidiar con un distraído que forma desorden en la empresa y que aparte de eso es mi jefe. — Si, una buena excusa para salir de esa bochornosa situación, aunque lo que quería decir es '_ese no eres tú_'.

—Onodera, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche? — Bien, ahora sí era él… pero solo su parte acosadora, el menor suspiró pesadamente, no quería, no quiere, no querrá, pero lo único que piensa eso es su orgullo, si no fuera por este ya le habría preguntado directamente lo que le pasaba y hubiera aceptado con tal de que le contara lo ocurrido, pero solo agachó el rostro y no respondió nada — Si aceptas te juro que dejaré esta actitud distraída. — '_¿qué se cree que es? ¿piensa que me chantajeará?_'

El castaño se dirigió nuevamente a su trabajo sin darle una respuesta a su jefe que tomó ese silencio como un 'si'.

La noche llegó rápidamente, eran aproximadamente las ocho, hora en la que Takano tenía fijada para ir con su lindo subordinado a la cena que le había propuesto en la mañana, por otro lado, Ritsu creyó haber dejado en claro que no quería ir pues no dio ninguna respuesta, aunque cambió un poco de parecer cuando notó a su jefe nuevamente con su normal comportamiento, ya no quedaba casi nadie en la editorial, Kisa fue el último en salir hace apenas unos dos minutos y los únicos que quedaban era el editor en jefe y el novato.

—Onodera vamos para nuestra cita— Dijo Takano guardando sus cosas en un cajón y sacando rápidamente las llaves del carro.

—¿Ha? No digas cosas tan extrañas — Ritsu estaba completamente sonrojado por la afirmación del azabache. — Además te dije que no iba a ir —

—¿Quién dijo que no ibas a ir?— Preguntó el mayor con un poco de indiferencia mientras arrastraba al castaño fuera del departamento de edición, este si apenas pudo agarrar su maletín.

—¡Takano-san!— Dijo molesto el menor mientras trataba de forcejear para soltarse del agarre, pero después de unos segundos se dejó hacer ya que tanto trabajo por la tarde lo había dejado muy cansado y ya no quería seguir gastando inútilmente sus energías.

—Veo que te agradó la idea— Sonrió con burla el azabache mientras manejaba por una despejada autopista, el menor solo gruñó un poco y volteó la mirada tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con el oji-café. Unos minutos después Ritsu observó extrañado el lugar hacia donde iban yendo pues nunca había estado en esa carretera. —Ya casi llegamos— Tan pronto dijo esto giró un poco el volante para entrar por un pórtico muy elegante, al estar dentro Ritsu quedó maravillado por el lugar. —Es el famoso restaurante Hamadaya*—

—P-pero… es casi imposible una reservación— Dijo el castaño sorprendido por estar en semejante lugar, rápidamente Takano estacionó el auto y ambos bajaron.

—Lo que sea por una cita con la persona que amo— El azabache lo observaba con mucha ternura, mientras que el otro estaba demasiado rojo— Entremos—

Una vez dentro fueron llevados a su mesa y al observar la carta el más joven no sabía que hacer ya que los precios eran muy elevados.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo pagaré todo— Adivinando los pensamientos de su amado, Masamune llamó para que tomaran la orden.

—Yo… yo…— Realmente no sabía que pedir, a pesar de que no iba a pagar él le daba mucha vergüenza— Creo… que comeré makizushi* por favor— Se decidió al fin por algo que no tuviera un precio muy elevado.

—Entonces yo comeré chirashi, para ambos karumetou y umeshu— Dijo el mayor y una vez quedaron solos este comenzó nuevamente— ¿Por qué no pediste algo más llamativo?—

—Lo siento mucho por tomarte la molestia, pero es muy vergonzoso para mi— Ritsu agachó la mirada mientras llegaban con la orden, no se atrevió a hablar solamente se limitaba a comer, hasta que Takano interrumpió ese incómodo silencio.

—Onodera… tenemos que hablar— Si, la tan famosa frase de toda relación, inmediatamente el nombrado levantó el rostro y observó la dubitativa expresión de su acompañante, sabía que esto no iba a ir bien, pero igual aguardó hasta que el otro prosiguiera— He estado pensando esto por mucho tiempo y creo que si seguimos como estamos ahora no llegaremos a algún lado en concreto— Cada palabra que decía volvía aún más confuso al castaño— Realmente quiero que formalicemos nuestra relación.— Takano no es de las personas que le dan muchos rodeos al asunto así que fue directamente al grano.

—Yo… no…—El menor no sabía que decir, todo lo que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo se hizo realidad en tan solo un año, lo único que faltaba para que pudiera cumplir ese sueño adolescente es estar en una verdadera relación con la persona que ama… Pero claro, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora debido a los –según él- confusos sentimientos no sabía que responder.

—Lo he pensado y si seguimos de esta forma solamente reabriríamos viejas heridas ¿no crees?— El azabache tomó un poco de umeshu antes de seguir — Yo te amo, realmente quiero que salgamos oficialmente, Ritsu—

El menor con la mente totalmente en blanco se sentía acorralado, sentía como si estuviera "entre la espada y la pared" ¿qué debería responder? ¿Si le digo que sí delataría mis sentimientos? Preguntas como esas asaltaban la mente del confundido chico, debido a la presión que forzaba Takano con su penetrante mirada, Ritsu se levantó de su asiento y se alejó hacia el baño.

—Bien, será de la otra forma— Dijo Takano para sí mismo mientras sonreía irónicamente— Sabía que no aceptaría— El mayor se levantó de su asiento y fue a buscar al otro.

En el baño, el castaño se miró en el espejo durante un largo rato mientras pensaba en muchas cosas, se mataba las neuronas por algo tan simple, un "Sí", aunque no quiera aceptarlo, aun estando así notó el reflejo de su superior en el espejo y el cómo este se acercaba hasta que lo tomó de la muñeca y lo forzó a mirarle.

—¿Qu..— Fue interrumpido por un salvaje beso, tan fuerte que inmediatamente lo acorraló contra el lavamanos, Takano aprovechó un pequeño gemido de dolor de su acompañante para introducir su lengua en la boca de este iniciando un furtivo baile hasta que el molesto aire los hizo separarse. — ¡Takano-san! ¡No hagas este tipo de cosas en público!— Gritó mientras se apartaba del mayor.

—No me tienes que responder ahora, ¿sabes? Ya no tengo hambre, ¿qué tal si vamos a casa?— Takano dijo esto mientras salía del baño seguido por un sonrojado Onodera, si no fuera porque nadie les estaba prestando atención, jurarían que algo pasó ahí.

—Puedo irme solo, la estación no debe estar muy lejos y…—Decidió callar al observar la severa mirada que el mayor le estaba dirigiendo, se resignó y lo acompañó hasta que cancelara la cuenta para poderse ir.

—Oye, ¿tienes sueño o algo? Estás muy callado— Iban ya en la autopista, muy cerca al edificio de apartamentos, Ritsu decidió todo el viaje ignorar al azabache. —¿Así es como me agradeces el que te haya llevado al mejor restaurante de Tokyo?— Preguntó con ironía.

—Muchas gracias, si es cierto, me siento algo cansado así que por favor despiérteme cuando lleguemos— Por fin decidió hablar para girarse en su asiento de copiloto y darle la espalda a Takano.

* * *

—Ah, ¿en dónde estoy?— Ritsu al despertarse de halló en una cómoda cama, al observar el reloj de pared pudo notar que no durmió más de media hora, aún era de noche, se acordó de lo que estuvo haciendo antes y dedujo que estaba en el apartamento de Takano ya que siempre que se duerme y amanece en un lugar que no es su casa es la del azabache. Se levantó y se halló con un pijama grande puesto, se sonrojó al pensar dos cosas: una, que el mayor lo desnudó para vestirlo, dos, hallarse puesto ropa impregnada con el olor de Takano.

Notó que en la cama estaba solamente él, se preguntó en dónde estará el otro pero al observar una vez más notó que tampoco era el apartamento de Takano-san ya que el de él no tiene un balcón tan grande, se asomó por este y vio a su alrededor un gran lago, después de examinar bien se encontró con que estaba en una hermosa y pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Tokyo, el paisaje era hermoso ya que los rayos de luna se reflejaban en esa agua calma y daban un efecto tranquilizador, cuando nuevamente ingresó a la cabaña decidió explorarla así que la recorrió, no era muy grande ni tampoco muy llamativa, tenía una habitación con una cama doble, un baño al lado de esta, una mini cocina y una salita con dos sillones y un televisor, se sintió a gusto en aquel lugar, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de pasar la noche en donde estaba.

—¿Te gustó?— Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz en su oído, se sentía como en esas películas de terror en donde el malvado asesino te llama desde atrás.

—No debió tomarse la molestia—Se giró con un poco de recelo para observar aquellos ojos avellana que lo miraban con tanta ternura, el mayor sonrió para tomar la mano de Ritsu y darle un suave beso.

—Todo por la persona que amo—Le dijo con un toque de dulzura en su voz, aún sin soltar su mano lo llevó hasta el balcón en donde le dijo— ¿No te parece hermoso? Un paisaje tan tranquilo, me hace olvidar todo el estrés que pudiera tener— Al notar que el menor se acerca hasta el barandal para observar, se acerca detrás de él y lo rodea por la cintura con sus brazos, Ritsu solamente se dejó abrazar y posó sus manos sobre las de Takano mientras este apoyaba su rostro sobre el hombro del menor.

—Es muy lindo el lugar, gracias por traerme aquí— Respondió sin mirarlo puesto que aquel bello paisaje lo tenía embelesado por completo, Takano no pudo resistirse más y con su nariz rozó el cuello del otro para que este girara su rostro.

—Mi Ritsu, esto y más haría por ti— Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, aquellos ojos avellanas tristes que en ese momento brindaban una cálida ternura y esos verdes vivos que reflejaban tranquilidad y cierto atisbo de amor, ambos, sin decirse nada fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente, ya que no querían perder el contacto de sus miradas, sus labios se juntaron en un romántico beso, tan romántico como puede llegar a ser la luna iluminada en un paisaje natural, sin separarse quedaron completamente de frente para poder juntarse más en un mutuo abrazo, volviendo a unir nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez un poco más intenso el contacto.

—Takano-sa…— Esta vez fue interrumpido por sus propios gemidos que le provocó el otro al empezar a lamer su cuello con necesidad, el mayor lentamente lo fue adentrando en la habitación mientras seguía saboreando el cuello del castaño, una vez junto a la cama el azabache lo empujó con suavidad mientras el menor trataba de levantarse de nuevo.—N-no…—

—Hoy olvidemos que somos Onodera y Takano, quiero revivir aquel sentimiento que expresaban Oda y Saga—Dijo el mayor mientras se quitaba la camisa del pijama, el otro se sonrojó súbitamente y decidió que tal vez sería bueno lo que dijo Takano, tal vez debería dejar que sus sentimientos mandasen por sobre su mente y se dejase llevar como lo hacía de joven.

—Ngh…—Otro gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir como Takano le había quitado el pijama y con una mano estaba estrujando un pezón y al mismo tiempo lamiendo el otro intercalando su atención en ambos. Cuando estaban completamente erectos empezó a hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar al pantalón del otro para bajarlo con sus dientes dejando expuesto el miembro erecto del menor, volvió la vista hacia el rostro de este y pudo observar como unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Ritsu, sintió un poco de nostalgia.

—¿Estás llorando?*—Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras con sus dedos empezaba a acariciar la punta del miembro del castaño, este desvió la mirada rojo hasta las orejas.

—No estoy llorando—Dijo con cierto deje de melancolía mientras aún seguía con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero esta vez, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al azabache que la correspondió para continuar masturbándolo. —Mhn…—

Después de un rato, Takano decidió remplazar sus manos por su boca, dando una pequeña lamida a la punta para bajar lenta y tortuosamente, provocando que el menor debajo de él se retorciera de placer, metió por completo el miembro en su boca y empezó aquel excitante vaivén, rápidamente Onodera se corrió dentro de la boca del mayor mientras este devoraba aquel delicioso elixir.

—Lámelos— Descaradamente el mayor introdujo tres dedos en la boca de Ritsu para después utilizarlos preparándolo, este dudó por un momento pero después de sentir esa penetrante mirada de su superior empezó a lamerlos con mucha timidez y vergüenza, a medida que los iba lamiendo sentía nuevamente una inmensa excitación así que en vez de lamer empezó a chupar, Takano sacó los dedos de su boca y empezó a introducir el primero en la entrada del menor, masajeando suavemente, introdujo dos, tres y comenzó aquellas simulaciones de penetradas tratando de encontrar ese punto de placer del castaño, prontamente este arqueó un poco su espalda y emitió un fuerte gemido, el cual fue la señal de Takano indicándole que debía continuar.

Terminó de desvestirse dejando visible su excitado miembro palpitante, se posicionó entre las piernas del menor y de una sola estocada entró completamente, arrancándole un alarido de dolor al pobre oji-verde, empezó con penetradas suaves que a medida que iba avanzando fueron siendo más profundas y rápidas, con una mano seguía masturbándolo y con la otra retiró ciertos mechones de cabello de la frente de su amado para poder observar ese hermoso sonrojo hasta las orejas, quería verlo, no quería perderse ni un solo detalle de sus expresiones, cada vez lo excitaban más y más esos profundos suspiros, esos deliciosos gemidos, esas ocasiones en las que susurraba por lo bajo "Takano-san", cuando sintió que el final estaba cerca decidió ir más rápido, alcanzando a tocar ese punto de máximo placer, haciendo que Onodera se viniera entre sus vientres, mientras que Takano sintió como se apretaba aún más a su alrededor y antes de venirse le dio un beso a su amado el cual correspondió pero un poco más cansado.

Cuando terminó y salió de él se acostaron juntos, abrazados, aferrándose del otro no queriéndolo dejar ir, porque sabían, que esa bendición de estar juntos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia era una oportunidad, no cometerían los mismos errores de antes y… aunque ninguno dijo nada hasta la mañana siguiente… ambos escuchaban claramente un "Te amo" que era lo que gritaba sus corazones con ese fuerte palpitar que al estar tan cerca podían sentir claramente, esa noche, juraron a la luna ser más sinceros y sin que se dieran cuenta… esa noche los uniría más… mucho más de lo que ellos se imaginarían.

* * *

Hamadaya*: Según google, es uno de los mejores restaurantes de japón aquí les dejo unas imágenes. Www* . google* * search* ? q* = hamadaya* & tbm* =* isch (Quitar asteriscos y espacios)

Makizushi*: Es sushi en rollos, la verdad no sé que comidas son "elegantes" en ese restaurante así que escogí algo básico.

Chirashi*: ¡Más sushi!

Karumetou*: Es un postre japonés, es pastel de azúcar, se nota que no sé de comida japonesa xD y Wikipedia no me ayuda mucho haha~

Umeshu*: Es un licor japonés que se elabora macerando el fruto ume (albaricoque japonés) cuando aún está verde y se agrega en alcohol y azúcar. By: Wikipedia xD

¿Estás llorando?*: Takano dice eso porque cuando eran jóvenes Ritsu se le había declarado por completo los ojitos de este se le llenaron de lágrimas por la inmensa felicidad así que Saga-sempai le preguntó "¿estás llorando?" A lo que Oda le contesta "No estoy llorando" así que repiten exactamente lo mismo como recordando esos viejos tiempos, si quieren refrescar su memoria vean el capitulo 00 o el ova 1 (O como gusten llamarlo pero es la misma cosa) en el minuto 17 al 18.

* * *

Bien asdasd~ no sé que más decir, espero les guste, sé que este capi es muy malito (lo medio bueno fue el lemmon xD) Pero es que los comienzos no son lo mio, el segundo capi les va a gustar mucho eso espero, a medida que avance voy a ir agregando más parejas de Sekaiichi y algunas menciones de otras de Junjou pero en estas no me adentraré en el tema adivinen por qué estaba distraído Takano-san mientras esperan actualización… ok no ._.

Sayo~


	2. Sorprendiéndote

Advertencia: Sorpresa~ no les diré que aparecerá porque si no dejaría de ser sorpresa ¿no? Si no les gustan las sorpresas entonces no lean~

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece todo es obra de Nakamura Shungiku-sensei.

_En el 25% está la felicidad, la dicha… un milagro._

_En el 25% está el sacrificio, esfuerzo y valor._

_En el 25% está el dolor, la tristeza y el sufrimiento._

_En el 25%..._

_¿Estás dentro de él?_

* * *

Ritsu se levantó y sintió un fuerte mareo, trató de controlarlo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Buenos días. — Lo saludó su acompañante desde la puerta de la habitación, no se había dado cuenta pero este le había dejado el desayuno preparado y lo tenía en una mesita al lado de la cama.

—Oh, buenos días— Respondió el saludo y cuando alzó la vista se acordó de todo lo que pasó anoche y se sonrojó súbitamente.

—Aquí está tu desayuno. — Muy amablemente Takano cogió la bandeja encima de la mesa y se la entregó al menor.

—Gr-gracias—Se sorprendió de aquel considerado gesto, decidió comer calladamente en donde estaba.

—¿Te sientes bien?— El mayor preguntó al notar como el menor hacía un gesto desagradable a las frituras de carne que había en la comida.

—Lo siento mucho, es que…—Guardó silencio un poco apenado. — No me gusta la carne—

—Eso no lo sabía— Sentenció para sentarse al lado de él y continuar— Nunca lo demostraste—

—Lo siento— Nuevamente se disculpó y dejó la bandeja a un lado para dirigirse al baño a ducharse cuando a mitad de camino se detuvo dándose cuenta de que no tenía nada de ropa en ese lugar.

—No te preocupes traje una pequeña maleta con nuestras cosas— Adivinando sus pensamientos el mayor respondió mientras señalaba un pequeño maletín en una esquina de la habitación— Ayer cuando te dormiste fui primero a nuestros apartamentos y preparé algunas cosas—

Ritsu primero miró con molestia a Takano para después coger el maletín y buscar sus cosas, si este entró a su apartamento debe ser porque le quitó las llaves cuando estaba dormido, eso lo hizo enojar.

El ruido del agua cayendo indicó que el menor ya estaba bajo la regadera, el azabache se recostó un momento sobre la cama mientras miraba al techo y pensaba en varias cosas, de un momento a otro un pensamiento se escapó de sus labios, en el momento en el que el castaño salía del baño.

—¿Le gustará? — El menor se detuvo al escuchar aquello.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó un tanto confundido mientras se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla, el mayor dirigió su mirada a este para luego sentarse en donde estaba.

—No es nada…— Guardó un poco de silencio para buscar las palabras correctas.—¿Piensas que alguna vez puedas casarte y tener una familia con tu prometida?— No lo miraba, no mantenían contacto visual, había llegado a tocar un tema muy delicado así que por eso inició con esa pregunta.

—N-no es algo que te importe.— El menor dio la vuelta tratando de evadir el tema, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no volvían a hablar acerca de An-chan y no se sentía capaz de hacerlo ahora.

—No me evadas, Ritsu.— Casi como un regaño, el azabache se levantó para estar frente a frente con el nombrado.

—Es algo que no te puedo responder— Con timidez observó aquellos ojos avellana.

—Bien, entonces respóndeme lo que te propuse anoche— El mayor se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba contra la pared.

—¿Ah?— Ritsu estaba cada vez más confundido.

—No me digas que lo olvidaste, que distraído…— Decía esto en un tono de burla mientras el otro se estaba empezando a enojar por no entender nada— Te pregunté si querías ser mi novio—

—E-esto yo…— Se cubrió el rostro con una mano para tratar de tapar su sonrojo, sabía que no tenía opción.— Nunca lo pensé… porque no la amo… y no quiero que mi familia sufra por eso— Bajó su mirada como observando el piso.

—¿Y…—Vaciló por un momento.— …conmigo?— Nunca quitó su expresión de seriedad, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver como el castaño alzaba la mirada aun sonrojado y abría los ojos en sobremanera, le pareció un poco divertido ver como este trataba de decir algo pero parecía enredarse o no le fluían las palabras, al sentirse acorralado el menor decidió salir de la habitación sin decir nada y casi corriendo, el azabache solamente lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pórtico y salió al balcón para observar el paisaje.— Con que esa es tu respuesta.—

De camino al apartamento ninguno decidió hablar, Takano casi pudo jurar que el menor estaba enojado con él aunque no hallaba una razón convincente, dejó el auto en el estacionamiento y cuando se iba a bajar escuchó un leve "gracias" seguido de la puerta del carro abriéndose y volviéndose a cerrar.

Cada quien cogió para su apartamento, mientras el muy tranquilo Takano leía unos documentos que le había mandado Tori por fax en la comodidad de su sala, Ritsu se paseaba por toda su habitación pensando en aquella pregunta del azabache.

Claro que alguna vez pensó en tener una relación seria con el mayor, pero nunca consideró llegar más allá como para pensar en el matrimonio, familia o cosas así, al ser tan joven ciertos detalles como esos nunca cruzaron su mente, no fue sino cuando estaba en la universidad que empezó a pensar en los 'tal vez si…' pero debido a su determinación por borrar todo rastro de "sempai" de su mente olvidó todo aquello en lo que había pensado. Ahora que debía afrontar el problema no se sentía capaz de pensar siquiera en ello, todo le parecía tan confuso pero a la vez cierta parte de él de alegraba porque Takano hiciera aquellas preguntas.

Estaba sentado en el sofá pensando en tantas cosas cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta, se extrañó al principio pues no esperaba visitas, pero de igual manera atendió a la puerta encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

-Ricchan… Buenas noches- Una sonriente Ann estaba parada en la puerta mientras que Ritsu al verla le dio una inmensa alegría al mismo tiempo le daba curiosidad saber el motivo por el cual ella estaba allí.

-¡Ann-chan! Qué alegría verte por aquí- Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a aquella joven.

-Lo siento por no avisarte, es que quería verte de nuevo, hace mucho que no nos vemos.- El castaño se hizo a un lado para dejar que la joven pasara.

-Si hace tiempo…- Una vez estuvieron dentro cerró la puerta y al decir esto recordó que desde cuando ella se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por su superior no se habían vuelto a ver, era un poco vergonzoso este tipo de recuerdos.- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-

-Pues… emmm- La joven no sabía si continuar- Toma, lo manda tu madre.- Le entregó una carta que al parecer era muy importante pues la castaña dudó un poco para entregársela.- Quiere que vayas a visitarla-

-Claro, pero…- Se dio cuenta que la mujer había estado con la mirada gacha desde que entró en el lugar, entendía muy bien que estaba incómoda por eso no quería hablar mucho.-Esto es…- Leyó el comienzo de la carta y sintió un poco de enojo hacia su madre, sabía que esta noche tendría que tocar ese tema otra vez.

-Ella aun quiere que nos casemos… Ricchan- Se sonrojó un poco al decir estas palabras pues es algo para lo que ella no estaba preparada para comentar.

-Le he dicho que me niego al compromiso- Se sentó a un lado de ella mientras leía el resto de la carta.

-Lo sé, yo también le dije… que ya no quería aceptar el compromiso.- Dijo esto con un poco de tristeza, subió un poco la mirada y continuó- Tu madre se sorprendió y me preguntó por qué ya no quería… y yo… -No podía ocultar sus ojos llorosos y Ritsu la entendió, ella aun después de tanto tiempo lo sigue amando.- Le dije que entendía tus razones, no le comenté nada al respecto de la relación que tienes, pero… ella quiere que vayas y aclares todo esto.

-N-no sé…- Sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a su familia pero… no es como si tuviera una relación seria con Takano o algo parecido.- Iré pero por favor Ann-chan no le digas nada a mi madre, aun no es momento…- Sentía como si estuviera en un romance a escondidas, no quería decirle nada a su familia hasta que arreglara finalmente lo que tiene con su superior.

-Bien, me voy, Ricchan cuídate.- La joven se fue aun sin alzar el rostro, el castaño la acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió pudo ver a su vecino que iba saliendo, los tres se quedaron callados, se sentía una atmosfera muy incómoda.

-Buenas noches.- Saludó amablemente el azabache.- Con permiso.- Se retiró hacia el ascensor, la mujer y el castaño aun seguían en silencio.

-Ann-chan te acompaño hasta la puerta.- Al decir esto los tres entraron en el ascensor, cuando bajaron la muchacha se fue y tanto Takano como Ritsu se quedaron de pie frente a la puerta de salida.

-Ah, ¿buscaba algo tu prometida?- Preguntó el mayor observando al castaño, este solo dio media vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente al ascensor para subir.

-No es mi prometida.- Respondió para dejar que las puertas del aparato se cerrasen dejando a un azabache un poco enojado.

* * *

El día de la reunión con su familia llegó, Ritsu llegó puntual a su casa y se sorprendió un poco al verla más grande de lo que recordaba, tocó el timbre y una de las amas de llaves abrió.

-Onodera-san, bienvenido, siga por favor.- La muchacha hizo una reverencia y se acomodó a un lado para dejarlo pasar.- Los señores Onodera lo esperan en el jardín.-

-Gracias.- Antes de salir al jardín decidió mirar por dentro su antiguo hogar, su madre había decorado de una manera muy elegante la sala de estar y habían construido otras dos grandes habitaciones en la parte de abajo, tal vez el salón de música que siempre quiso su madre y la ampliación de la sala de estudio que quería su padre, sentía un poco de nostalgia al estar allí, ya que hace mucho que había ido. Siguió hasta la parte trasera de la casa encontrándose a su familia sentados en una mesa estilo picnic.- Padre, madre, buenas tardes.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus padres mientras estos se levantaban de sus asientos para saludarlo.

-Ritsu, hace tiempo que no venías.- Su madre corrió a abrazarlo completamente feliz por tener nuevamente a su hijo en casa.- Estas muy delgado ¿Estás comiendo bien?- Pockeó su estómago causándole un poco de incomodidad al castaño.

-Madre estoy bien.- Su madre de apartó un poco para dejar paso a su esposo.

-Hijo, que bueno que viniste.- El señor Onodera lo abrazó de forma no tan entusiasta como su esposa. –Siéntate tenemos mucho que hablar.- El castaño tragó saliva, sabía que las cosas se iban a poner muy incómodas.

-Ritsu, también está aquí Ann-chan, esperemos a que venga de la cocina para que podamos hablar.- Los tres tomaron asiento, inmediatamente llegó la muchacha y se saludaron para seguir.

-Hijo, sabes para que queríamos que vinieras hoy ¿cierto?- Empezó su padre, con una afirmación con la cabeza como respuesta pudo continuar.- Bien, Ann nos ha dicho que ya rechaza el compromiso, nos dijo que ya entendía tus motivos… ¿podrías decirnos de qué se trata?- El castaño se sentía acorralado con la severa mirada de sus padres encima suyo.

-E-esto…- Ann quería decir algo pues ella fue la que inició con esto, pero con una señal que le hizo la señora Onodera decidió callar, esto es algo que el mismo Ritsu debe solucionar.

-E-es solo que… no puedo comprometerme con alguien que no amo.- El joven no podía ver a la cara a sus padres ni a la joven que estaba callada un poco apartada de todos.

-¿Es así? Entonces dinos con quien quieres casarte.- Su padre se relajó un poco y se cruzó de brazos.- Si dices eso es porque ya tienes a alguien, dinos entonces a quién amas.-

-Lo siento, me retiro.- La muchacha no soportó más y se levantó de la mesa.

-¡Ann-chan!- La señora quiso detenerla pero la castaña salió deprisa de la casa.- ¡Souji*! No tenías por qué decir esas cosas enfrente de ella.- Molesta con su esposo se volvió a sentar al lado de este.

-Ella me dijo que sus motivos para rechazar el compromiso eran que ya no amaba a mi hijo.- Con seriedad respondió mientras miraba a Ritsu notando la sorpresa en este.- Con esto me queda comprobado que no es así, entonces… el problema debes ser tú.- El menor estaba cada vez más asustado.- ¿Acaso nos están ocultando algo?- Lo sabía, tenía que decirlo en este preciso momento, ya no quería ocultarse ante nadie, aunque toda la culpa se la dejaba a Takano pero, tenía que hacerlo.

-Y-yo… emm.- No sabía cómo empezar, muchas dudas asaltaron la mente del menor, lo único que esperaba era que al menos sus padres lo comprendieran y no lo rechazaran, y si no era el caso bien podría ir a quejarse con el culpable de todo.- Es cierto, no amo a Ann-chan porque yo… p-porque…-Justo cuando iba a decir el motivo sintió las vistas nubladas, un cansancio invadió su cuerpo, sabía que estaba por desmayarse, lo único que recuerda antes de haber cerrado los ojos es la cara de preocupación de sus padres.

* * *

Era un bonito día, un poco soleado pero con una brisa calma, el azabache estaba tranquilo revisando unos cuantos mails que le habían dejado sus subordinados debido a la ausencia de un día al trabajo, tenía que llevar una excusa a Isaka-san, cuando llegue el lunes se inventará algo, ya había apagado su ordenador y se dirigía a la cocina a hacer la cena, en el camino se puso a pensar en lo sucedido la otra noche, la extraña visita de esa muchacha al apartamento de Onodera era algo inquietante, presentía que no era nada bueno, se estiró un poco para agarrar una cajita de las gavetas superiores de la cocina, cuando estuvo a punto de cogerla escuchó su teléfono celular, era el tono que había predispuesto para las llamadas de su castaño favorito, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y contestó.

-Onodera…- Iba a decir algo más pero la voz de una mujer mayor lo hizo callar.

-¿Eres amigo de Ritsu?- Preguntó la mujer al otro lado de la línea, Takano se extrañó un poco pero pronto entendió que esto podía ser algo malo.

-Si… ¿Sucedió algo con Onodera?- Respondió con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, ni siquiera le interesó saber quién era la otra persona solamente esperaba que su subordinado estuviera bien.

-Al parecer sí, pero…- La mujer hizo una pausa para continuar.- Soy su madre, él estaba con nosotros esta tarde pero de repente sufrió un desmayo.- Al decir esto el mayor de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento y rápidamente agarró las llaves de este y del auto para dirigirse a donde sea que esté el menor.- Estamos en el hospital de Tokyo, te llamé porque eras la persona de más llamadas registradas aquí, no creo que sea algo grave pero desde hace un tiempo el médico que atendió a mi hijo está andando de un lado a otro y no nos quiere decir nada pero tampoco nos deja verlo.- Ya estaba prácticamente en la autopista, aprovechó para una pausa de la mujer para decir algo.

-En estos momentos estoy llegando, puede ser tal vez que como él come tan poco haya sido por eso.-

-Gracias por la información, yo si sabía que mi Ritsu estaba demasiado delgado….-La mujer dijo más para sí que para Takano.- Bien, gracias por venir, un amigo de mi hijo si puede decirnos lo que ha estado viviendo desde que no se comunica con sus padres.- La mujer no dejó que el otro dijera algo sino que inmediatamente cortó la llamada.

El mayor llegó unos minutos después, realmente estaba preocupado, no se lo quería decir a la señora Onodera pero… que un médico no dejé ingresar visitas a un paciente específico significaba que no precisamente estaba bien. Cuando entró no sabía a dónde dirigirse, pues no preguntó si estaba en habitación o en urgencias así que se dirigió a la sala de espera y llamó, pues tampoco conoce a los padres del menor, escuchó el timbre de un celular y a una señora que iba a contestar, inmediatamente colgó y se encaminó hacia donde estaba esta.

-Buenas noches, soy Takano Masamune con quien se comunicó hace unos minutos.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas noches, soy Onodera Reiko, gracias por venir… Masamune-kun.- La señora lucía mucho más tranquila que el azabache.- Mi esposo debe estar por ahí, no sé realmente que estará haciendo.- Puso una cara pensativa.- Bien, siéntate muchacho.- Hizo un ademán a Takano para que se sentara a su lado, este se acomodó mientras seguía pensando en cómo estará su castaño.

Onodera Reiko no parecía una madre convencional, se miraba mucho más joven de lo que creía, castaña y de ojos verdes como su hijo, se ve con mucha energía y una radiante sonrisa siempre la acompaña, pareciera que nada fuera capaz de perturbar aquella juvenil mirada casi rayando lo infantil, ahora el mayor ya sabe el por qué de lo consentido de Ritsu.

-Tsk. Aun no nos dejan pasar.- Al lugar llegó un hombre muy alto peli-negro y de ojos castaños oscuros, seguido de dos hombres de traje negro, al darse cuenta del joven que estaba al lado de su esposa ésta hizo una señal indicándole que era el compañero de su hijo así que se acercó y se presentó.- Soy Onodera Souji el padre de Onodera Ritsu futuro _heredero_ de editoriales Onodera.- Resaltó la palabra "heredero" algo que inquietó un poco al azabache.

-Soy Takano Masamune, mucho gusto conocerlo.- Se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-¿Sabes acaso qué podría tener nuestro hijo?- Reiko-san preguntó a su esposo mientras este negaba con la cabeza y se sentaba al otro lado de ella, esta al notar a los otros dos hombres se incomodó un poco.- Hey, ¿Al menos puedes decirle a tus escoltas que se vayan?-

-Ah…- El señor sobó el puente de su nariz tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.- No son escoltas, mi secretario tiene que estar para solucionar y comentarme de alguna novedad en la empresa y el chofer es quién conduce el auto ¿no?- Dijo mientras ladeaba la vista hacia su esposa y notó que esta puso una cara muy infantil tratando de imitar un puchero causándole un poco de risa.- No hagas eso.- Relajándose más sonrió para darle un beso en la mejilla a la mujer mientras que por otro lado un joven de 28 años se sentía más y más incómodo.

-Masamune-kun.- La voz de Reiko-san lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Cuéntanos ¿qué es lo que normalmente hace mi hijo para no llamar a su familia?- El de ojos avellana se sorprendió de lo descuidado que puede ser Ritsu.

-Él normalmente trabaja mucho, yo soy su superior en el trabajo así que siempre estoy en contacto con él para saber de sus progresos.- Al decir esto la mujer sonrió mientras el hombre endurecía la mirada.- Se esfuerza mucho en lo que hace así que muchas veces no come bien por lo que me he dado cuenta… aparte nosotros vivimos en apartamentos seguidos así que nos hemos vuelto… _cercanos_.-

-Así que eres un gran amigo de mi Ritsu, que bien, quiero que me cuentes más acerca de ti.- La mujer se había acomodado dándole la espalda a su esposo quien estaba un poco molesto.

-Pero…- El hombre iba a decir algo pero Reiko-san acalló sus palabras haciendo un ademán con la mano, no tuvo opción más que atender a su secretario que desde hace un tiempo le había dicho que tenía un asunto que comentarle.

-Con mucho gusto, lo que quiera saber.- Sonrió para dejar paso a las múltiples preguntas que haría la mujer durante un lapso de media hora, hasta que llegó a una un tanto inquietante.

-Ah, así que tus padres se separaron… es una lástima.- Dijo la mujer mientras miraba de medio lado a su esposo, pronto volvió la vista al joven y le preguntó.- Dime Masamune-kun ¿Tienes novia?-

-…- Dudó un momento para responder.- Algo así.- Los ojos de Reiko-san se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente.

-Era de saberse, eres un muchacho muy guapo.- Rió un poco.- Dime ¿cómo es ella? ¿cuánto llevan juntos?-

-Eh…- Iba a contestar pero la voz del señor Onodera lo interrumpió.

-El médico dijo que estaba haciendo unos análisis para ver que no tuviera nada grave.- El señor y su esposa suspiraron aliviados.- Así que tenemos que esperar un poco más.-

-Lo lamento, en un momento regreso, voy a la cafetería.- Masamune se levantó y se dirigió por el pasillo principal hasta ingresar en la cafetería del lugar, compró un café y se sentó en una mesa un poco apartada.

Pronto notó que en la mesa siguiente estaban dos médicos hablando uno peli-negro muy alto y otro casi de la misma estatura pero castaño, le pareció curioso dado que uno de ellos fue uno de los que entró a la habitación en la que está Onodera, agudizó el oído para escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Nowaki, ha sucedido algo muy extraño.- Comentó el castaño bebiendo un poco del jugo que tenía entre las manos.- En los análisis a ese muchacho se encontró algo nunca antes visto.-

-Sempai* ¿qué tan extraño es?- Preguntó el peli-negro alto para dar un bocado a su sándwich.

-En los análisis de sangre que hicimos encontramos que…-Bajó la voz por lo cual Takano ya no pudo escuchar más, solo observó como el más alto abría sus ojos en sorpresa y un poco de alegría.

-Pero si eso sólo se encuentra en las personas…-No terminó de hablar ya que el castaño afirmó con la cabeza.

-Yo había leído una teoría que decía podía ser posible, pero… nunca pensé que sucedería.- Suspiró para poner una expresión pensativa, el azabache no sabía que reaccionar aunque naturalmente podían estar hablando de cualquier otro paciente… sentía que estaban hablando de su subordinado.- El paciente es el de la habitación 226… un tal Onodera Ritsu.- Al escuchar esto Takano no pudo pensar más, solamente terminó de tomarse su café para apoyar su cara en la mesa.

_Gracias…. Gracias… No sé cómo agradecértelo, me has dado el mejor regalo de mi vida…_

_Por favor permíteme compartir esta dicha contigo, no me vallas a despreciar por no decirte esto antes…_

_Takano se hallaba sentado al lado de una camilla vacía en una habitación del hospital, observó hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que le explicara lo sucedido, de repente una enfermera entró al lugar con cara de terror._

_-Señor... Takano Masamune.- Dijo mientras leía y volvía a leer unos documentos que tenía en sus temblorosas manos._

_-Soy yo.- Se levantó rápidamente esperando impacientemente que la muchacha le dijera algo._

_-El señor Onodera Ritsu y...- Se notaba que era la primera vez que la joven daba esta clase de noticias, bajó el rostro para continuar.-Ah, lo lamento mucho…-_

_-Por favor déjeme solo.- La interrumpió diciendo esto con un hilo de voz, mientras la joven temerosa abandonó el lugar._

_El azabache solamente pudo sentarse nuevamente en donde estaba y apoyar la cabeza en la camilla, ni siquiera podía llorar, solamente sentir como la vida se le iba en cada respiro, un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de su corazón y fue ahí cuando lo asimiló todo._

-Masamune-kun levántate.- Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos mientras sentía como le daban leves palmadas en la espalda. –Por fin despiertas, has dormido mucho.- Observó a quién le estaba hablando y halló a la señora Reiko.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormido en la cafetería.- Rió un poco para notar alrededor suyo que no había nadie más en el lugar, tal vez ya sería muy tarde.

-Hace como dos horas que nos permitieron ver a Ritsu, pero el médico me dijo que llamara a alguien cercano a mi hijo que no fueran sus padres.- Dijo la mujer mientras el azabache se frotaba los ojos.- Algo como su novia o un amigo, amiga cercanos...Entonces te vine a despertar, ¿sabes para qué es?-

-No tengo idea.- Se levantó de su asiento y acompañado por la mujer se dirigió hacia la habitación del menor.

Una vez entraron el azabache se sintió inmensamente aliviado al observar a su castaño favorito conversando con su padre, el señor Onodera al notara Takano allí se despidió de su hijo y junto con su mujer salieron del lugar dejándolos solos un momento mientras buscaban al médico.

-Estás bien.- Dijo el mayor mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de Ritsu, éste agachó el rostro y no quiso decir nada.- Onodera, dime ¿qué te dijo el médico? ¿Tienes algo?- Preguntó mientras alzaba el rostro del castaño con su mano, este inmediatamente la retiró para mirar hacia otro lado.

-No sé nada, debe ser lo que siempre me pasa por no comer bien.- El mayor suspiró y aprovechó un momento de descuido del otro para robarle un fugaz beso en los labios, el castaño se sonrojó.- ¿Qu..? ¡No hagas eso, idiota!-

-Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.- Rió un poco mientras el otro se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

-Claro que lo soy, te dije que no pasó nada grave.- Habló entre dientes para no tener que decir mucho. El mayor posó su mano delicadamente sobre la de Ritsu y este se dejó.

Se quedaron así, callados, sintiendo el calor del otro a través del tacto de sus manos, así como también un estridente palpitar que no pudieron hallar de quién era, o si eran los dos, estaban tranquilos de esa manera ignorando al mundo a su alrededor, hallándose en paz con su hermosa tranquilidad, estaban tan concentrados en ellos que no notaron que un médico castaño los estaba observando con una sonrisa desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Bueeeeenas~- El médico decidió interrumpir la escena y ambos al notarlo rápidamente apartaron sus manos.- Soy Tsumori, médico general, bien, ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes, pero antes quiero hacerles unas preguntas.-

-Eh, si claro.- Respondió Ritsu un poco confundido de que esté presente Takano y no sus padres.

-Niño ¿Tienes novia?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en otra silla, a cada pregunta que hacía cuidadosamente observaba la reacción de Takano.

-Este… No.- Respondió un poco incómodo.

-¿Últimamente has tenido relaciones sexuales?- El menor se sonrojó y eso fue suficiente para el médico.- ¿Cada cuánto?- Ambos estaban demasiado inquietos con las preguntas del médico, antes de poder contestar algo a la habitación entró el peli-negro alto y Takano pudo reconocerlos a ambos pues antes no se había percatado que ese castaño era el mismo que estaba hace un tiempo en la cafetería.

-¡Sempai! No pregunte ese tipo de cosas.-El más alto un poco enojado dijo eso al otro que había puesto una sonrisa muy divertida.

-Nowaki~ nunca me dejas divertirme~- Dijo para ver como la mirada del peli-negro se endurecía.

-Sé más profesional, por favor.- En sus manos tenía unos documentos.- Señores, esto es un poco complicado de explicar.- Observó hacia los demás mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para continuar.

-¿Por qué no pueden venir mis padres?- El menor preguntó aprovechando un lapso de silencio.

-Es que no sabemos si quieres que tus padres se enteren.- Tsumori respondió para dejar que Nowaki continuara.

-Sempai ¿No debería decirles usted? Esta ni siquiera es mi especialidad.- El más alto quería evadir el dar ese tipo de noticia.

-Nowaki, deberías irlos conociendo, ya que dentro de un tiempo se verán con frecuencia.- Respondió mientras los otros dos se estaban empezando a asustar.

-Ah…- Suspiró.- En el mundo se han registrado muy pocos casos, pero los que han existido se mantienen en secreto y así seguirá…- Le entregó los resultados a Masamune quien inmediatamente empezó a leer.- No tienes nada grave, pero es algo delicado que requiere de mucho cuidado…- El menor aun estaba confundido y lo estuvo aun más al notar como Takano empezaba a abrir más y más sus ojos en sorpresa.- Cuando hicimos los análisis de sangre para ver si tenías alguna enfermedad notamos que había algo extraño en tu sangre, como si tuvieras un invasor, algo así como un virus muy poderoso, realmente todos sabíamos que esto era muy parecido a otra situación pero lo ignoramos por completo, examinamos a profundidad y no encontramos nada más, solo que tenías algo extraño en tu cuerpo…- Nuevamente hizo una pausa.- Tsumori-sempai decidió indagar más y encontró que tú estabas dentro del 25%-

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó el menor mientras observaba de medio lado las múltiples expresiones que tenía Takano en su rostro.

-Hay hombres que debían nacer en género opuesto pero por alguna razón sus cromosomas eran parte masculino y parte femenino, en la formación del feto la parte masculina fue la dominante pero aun con una parte femenina, esto quiere decir que en algún momento se va a ver reflejada en algún órgano del cuerpo, pero solo un 25% de los hombres que nacen con esta condición adquieren un órgano que es esencial en una mujer*…- Iba a continuar pero Tsumori lo interrumpió.

-En conclusión, tú naciste con esa condición, no lo detectaron en tu nacimiento debido a que ese tipo de análisis es tan extraño que no se aplica a un bebé, el caso es…- El castaño se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar al lado de Takano, posó una mano sobre su hombro y continuó.-¡Felicidades vas a tener un hijo!-

-¿Qu…?- Abrió sus ojos en completo shock, no podía siquiera asimilar la situación, no entendía para nada, miró hacia la nada tratando de procesar aquella impactante información, mientras trataba de comprender sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban alrededor y como unos cálidos labios se posaban sobre los suyos.

-Gracias, te amo… mi Ritsu.- Escuchó como el azabache susurraba en su oído, notó que este también estaba sorprendido como él, aun no se lo creía y de verdad esperaba que los médicos soltaran a reír y le dijeran que era una broma… o en su defecto que fuera solo un embarazo psicológico, lo deseó todo, esperó algo, pero las serias miradas de ambos le confirmaron la realidad de las cosas.

-Entonces tu eres el padre.- Nowaki comentó mientras trataba de no sentirse incómodo en aquel lugar.

-Ya lo sabía.- Sonrió su acompañante.- Para eso eran las "preguntas vergonzosas".-

-Padre… Madre… Takano-san…- Solo pudo decir estas palabras para recostarse nuevamente en la camilla y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Ambos médicos salieron de la habitación diciéndole a Takano que pronto volverían para darles algunas indicaciones, este les agradeció y permaneció al lado de su amado durante todo el resto de noche, al parecer los problemas en la empresa de los señores Onodera no se pudo solucionar fácilmente entonces decidieron volver al día siguiente.

_Todo lo que siempre quise me fue negado, cuando encontré mi preciado tesoro me fue arrebatado de un momento a otro, nada fue mío, nunca nada tuve, pero un día una de las esmeraldas que poseía regresó y con ella ese amor que le tenía a aquel tesoro lo enfoqué en esa preciosa piedra, pronto ésta se duplicaría y mi tesoro me sería devuelto, mi vida por fin halló un sentido, por fin todo el dolor que sentía se esfumará, porque contigo mi esperanza en el amor renació y con el milagro que me has traído todo el sufrido pasado que cargaba solamente será un recuerdo olvidado, amor mío, gracias, porque por ti es que creo nuevamente que el primer amor dura para siempre._

* * *

*: Para mi Tsumori es médico general y fue el que atendió a Ritsu.

*: Souji es el nombre que leí supuestamente era el padre de Ritsu, no sé si lo leí bien o algo pero siento que el nombre no es así y Reiko si estoy segura que ya lo había leído por ahí.

*: Esta teoría fue inventada por mí, lo siento estudiantes de medicina y doctores que lean esta blasfemia (¿?) no me maten, solo quise darle un toque propio.

Hi~ bien, escribo esto de carrerita que mi mamá me está mandando a apagar la laptop y esta se me está descargando…. Prometí que subiría este cap el sábado pero como ya finalizó el año escolar este viernes estuve muy ocupada en toda la semana, este sábado si subo el tercer cap…

Si no se dieron cuenta la sorpresa es un Mpreg(¿?) Lo siento si no lo dejé claro desde un principio pero pienso que es hermoso cuando uno está todo preocupado por que sea algo y sale otra cosa hehe~ Lo siento si decepcioné a algunos lectores.

Nos leemos, Bye~


	3. Odiándote

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no es de mi autoría, es propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku-sensei yo solo hago esto por entretenimiento mío y de mis lectores sin ánimo de lucro.

Advertencias: Aparición de las parejas Doméstica (TorixChiaki), Erótica (YukinaxKisa), Mistake (AsahinaxIsaka) y Trifecta (KirishimaxYokozawa); gritos, peleas, de todo un poco. Prepárense para lo que se viene.

* * *

Takano estaba indescriptiblemente feliz, no pudo conciliar nuevamente el sueño, por un lado el lugar era muy incómodo para dormir, pero la verdadera razón es que se sentía tan dichoso que no pudo cerrar los ojos en todo el resto de noche, nunca apartó su mano de la de Ritsu, ladeó el rostro para observar el amanecer desde la ventana de la habitación, quería hacer tantas cosas, quería comprarle regalos al bebé, quería saber si era niño o niña, quería tener completamente listo todo para la llegada de su primer hijo. Volvió la vista a aquel ser amado y suavemente le acarició el rostro, se veía tan pacífico así, lo amaba, lo amaba más que nunca, le había dado el mayor regalo de su vida, sintió como esa persona se empezó a mover tratando de despertar.

-Ya despertaste Ritsu.- Le dijo aun acariciándolo, el menor abrió los ojos y se topó con los avellanas del azabache, inmediatamente se acordó de todo lo sucedido y se apartó lo más que pudo dándole la espalda.- ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Vete.- Pronunció con un hilo de voz, Masamune pensó que tal vez la noticia fue demasiado impactante para él, iba a contestar algo pero de inmediato entraron los dos médicos.

-Señores vamos a darles algunas indicaciones ya que esto es algo complicado.- Tsumori empezó a hablar, pronto Nowaki se sentó a un lado de la pareja para comenzar a explicar.

-Ya que esto es un embarazo poco común el parto sería por cesárea.- Masamune escuchaba atentamente mientras Ritsu miraba a la nada con los ojos muy abiertos.- Pero explicaremos lo del parto más adelante, por ahora lo que interesa es lo que deben hacer, Onodera-san tendrá que tomar diariamente hormonas femeninas para que el embarazo sea más llevadero, esto ocasionará ciertos efectos como comportamientos típicos de una mujer, tendrá los mismos síntomas de una persona embarazada, respecto al apetito sexual se dará muy seguido pero ustedes no tienen prohibido satisfacerlo ya que es una situación diferente, deberán tener extremo cuidado ya que cualquier golpe o cualquier ataque de emociones fuertes podrán ser peligrosos para la vida del niño, en esta fórmula están los medicamentos que tendrá que tomar, además de dos visitas mensuales para revisar el progreso de crecimiento y desarrollo del bebé.- Nowaki hizo una pausa y le entregó la fórmula al azabache.- Les deseamos mucha suerte, una última cosa, los padres de Onodera-san están esperando para poder ingresar ¿Quieren que ellos se enteren?-

-No, creo que por el momento no es bueno comentarles.- Respondió Masamune y ambos médicos asintieron.

-Entonces, lo que tenía este chico era una simple enfermedad por no comer bien ¿de acuerdo?- Tsumori habló con una sonrisa y Takano asintió.- Eso es todo, haremos la orden de salida, mientras tanto los haré ingresar.- Ambos médicos se fueron e inmediatamente los padres del castaño entraron.

-¡Ritsu!- La madre del castaño se abalanzó sobre este, haciendo que el menor se asustara un poco, repentinamente cambió la expresión fría que tenía en su rostro a una un poco más calmada.- ¿Por qué no nos dejaban verte? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- Preocupada tomó a su hijo del rostro, este se apartó un poco y agachó la mirada.

-Reiko-san disculpe la intromisión.- Masamune habló con extrema cautela, ya que cualquier palabra incorrecta hará dudar a la mujer y tendrá que decir la verdad.- Onodera tiene una leve enfermedad por su mala alimentación, los médicos dijeron que no era grave y ahora mismo van a darle la orden de salida.- Volvió su vista al castaño que estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no llorar, Reiko no se dio cuenta de la extraña actitud de su hijo ya que estaba concentrada en las palabras del azabache, pronto descubrió que este tenía en sus manos algo que parecía ser una fórmula médica.

-¿Ésta es la fórmula?- Arrebató de las manos del joven el papel y empezó a leer, ambos hombres abrieron sus ojos de impresión, pues no contaban que la mujer leyera aquella medicación, Masamune estaba preparando mentalmente sus palabras cuando observó que Reiko puso una cara de confusión y exclamó.- Esto está como en árabe, no entiendo nada.- Miraba por un lado, volteaba el papel, pero por donde fuera no pudo entender ni la primera letra, el de ojos avellana suspiró en alivio.

-No se preocupe, son sólo unos nombres de medicamentos comunes, en bodega sabrán entender lo que escribí allí.- Tsumori entró a la habitación seguido por el padre de Ritsu, éste al ver a su hijo cabizbajo decidió no decir nada, pues pensaba que las cosas eran muy diferentes a lo que estaba pasando, él no era como su mujer que cree en lo primero que le dicen, se propuso a sí mismo averiguar qué era realmente lo que le pasaba a su hijo, además ese tal Masamune le parecía muy sospechoso.

-Oh, está bien.- Volvió a abrazar a su hijo, quien no estaba muy contento por las muestras de afecto de su madre.- Ritsu yo iré a pagar los medicamentos que sean necesarios ¿De acuerdo?-

-No se preocupe Reiko-san, yo iré por ellos, creo que usted quiere pasar más tiempo con su hijo ¿No es así?- Masamune se levantó de su asiento para que el médico le dijera a dónde debe dirigirse.

-Muchas gracias, eres tan amable Masamune-kun.- La mujer le agradeció y el azabache hizo una reverencia para retirarse del lugar bajo la atenta mirada del señor Onodera quien no quiso pasar de la puerta.

Tsumori lo guió hasta el primer piso a una oficina en donde impartían las órdenes de salida, firmó todo lo que tenía que firmar y cuando estaba listo para irse a pagar los medicamentos se detuvo al escuchar la voz pausada del médico.

-Esto es muy complicado.- El azabache puso una cara de confusión.- No te lo queríamos decir frente a Onodera-san pero esto es algo riesgoso, si quieres te puedo contar cómo sería el parto para que se preparen.- Takano al no entender mucho asintió levemente con la cabeza.- Ya que a pesar de tener una parte del organismo femenino en realidad no lo tiene completamente, así que la cesárea no es la misma que en una mujer, se pone en peligro tejidos muy importantes para la persona al mismo tiempo que la demora en sacar ese ser podría ser perjudicial para la salud del niño, entonces se puede decir que es una operación de alto riesgo, para ella necesitamos la autorización de una persona.- Terminó de hablar mientras le enseñaba los papeles de la autorización para la intervención quirúrgica.

-Yo puedo autorizar.- Habló con firmeza y Tsumori negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento decirte esto pero, solamente dos personas lo pueden hacer.- Nuevamente guardó los papeles para continuar.- Uno de los padres o…-Suspiró.- su cónyuge.-

-Pero nosotros somos pareja, debería yo poder firmar.-

-Solamente si están casados sí podría ser.- El médico se fue dirigiendo a la salida de la oficina mientras seguía hablando.- Solo tienes dos opciones chico, decírselo a sus padres o casarte con él, tienen tiempo todavía, ¡ah!- Dijo como acordándose de algo.- Aunque creo que no es el caso, pero igual, si el chico llegaría a abortar también se necesita la misma autorización.- Salió caminando a la sala de urgencias.- Lo siento tengo trabajo que hacer.-

El médico se alejó a paso rápido mientras el azabache se quedó pensativo en el lugar donde estaba.

* * *

Veinte minutos después lograron darle de alta a Ritsu y este pudo salir, sus padres no querían alejarse ni un momento pues temían que pudiera tener otra recaída así que lo acompañaron hasta el anochecer en su apartamento, después de tantas súplicas los señores Onodera aceptaron irse a descansar a su casa; Takano también estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo pues no quería separarse de aquella persona que le había regalado lo mejor de su vida, cuando los padres del castaño le pidieron que se marchara para su casa este argumentó que por vivir al lado no sería molestia quedarse toda la noche, una vez los señores se fueron para su hogar únicamente quedaron el castaño y el azabache.

Ambos estaban callados, el castaño soltó un suspiro contenido y empezó a sollozar en silencio, el mayor estaba concentrado observando la nada cuando de repente giró la vista encontrándose a su subordinado con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

―¿Qué suce…?― No pudo terminar la oración ya que el otro lo interrumpió.

―Vete.― Pronunció en un susurro con la mirada en el suelo tratando de calmarse un poco, el otro se acercó y posó una mano sobre su hombro la cual removió con un brusco movimiento y en un arranque de desespero se levantó poniendo una expresión de enojo en su rostro. ―¡Te dije que te fueras!

―Onodera, ¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy extra…― Nuevamente fue interrumpido por el menor quien de un momento a otro lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó hasta golpearlo contra la pared―¡Ouch!― Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que la mirada amenazadora del otro lo había dejado callado.

―Eres terrible…― Apenas si podía hablar, pues nuevamente las lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro y si acaso alcanzaba a decir una frase completa sin tener que ser interrumpido por el llanto.― ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Crees que es muy lindo terminar así con la vida de una persona?

―¿De qué hablas?― El menor aún no lo soltaba, pero realmente se sentía confundido por sus acciones.― No te entiendo nada.

―¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso si el culpable de todo eres tú?― Agachó un poco el rostro y soltó un poco el agarre.― ¡Yo nunca pedí esto!

El mayor comprendió por fin lo que el otro le quería decir y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la acusación del menor ―Los dos tenemos la culpa en esto, además no hables de ello como si fuera un problema― Frunció el entrecejo visiblemente molesto.

―¡Pero sí lo es!― Volvió a alzar el rostro. ―Esto es algo que me va a arruinar la vida ¿qué no entiendes? ¿Piensas acaso lo que me pasará de ahora en adelante? Mi trabajo, mi familia, mis amigos, ¡Mi vida! Esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado.― Apretó nuevamente el agarre.― ¡Y todo por ti y tus estúpidos impulsos!

―¿Cómo puedes pensar así?― Lo miró extrañado pensando en cómo el menor solo observaba el lado negativo de la situación.― Esto no cambiará nada, Ritsu, entiéndelo, tendrás un hijo conmi…

No pudo terminar la frase por un golpe directo a su rostro, el menor se alejó asustado después de ver cómo un hilo de sangre brotaba del labio inferior del azabache, rápidamente recuperó la compostura y aún alejado exclamó. ―¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

―¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?― Ignoró por completo la sangre que ahora bajaba por su barbilla. ―¡Eres un cobarde!― Exclamó furioso por fin limpiándose con la manga de la camisa.

―¡No te atrevas a decir siquiera algo contra mí! Tu eres de lo peor queriéndome aceptar lo que me toca de ahora en adelante solo porque a ti te conviene― El mayor quién aún seguía molesto lo tomó de las manos para evitar que lo golpeara nuevamente― ¡Cómo tú no eres el que tiene que cargar con _esta maldición_!

Ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose con los ojos bien abiertos, ninguno podía creer lo que el menor había acabado de decir, el mayor bajó un poco la mirada y la primera lágrima rodó silenciosa por sus mejillas.

―¿Cómo pudiste siquiera…?― No fue capaz de continuar porque sentía que a cada palabra se le quebraba la voz.

―Yo n-no quise…―Pronunció con un poco de arrepentimiento, pero pronto sintió que debía acabar con esto de una vez. ―Yo no quiero ser parte de esto, lo siento.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― Levantó la mirada un poco asustado de lo que vendría.

―Quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez.― Dijo seguro de sus palabras sosteniendo firmemente la mirada, el mayor no pudo decir nada, solamente sentía que su corazón se destrozaba con cada palabra. ―Yo no puedo…

―¡Ritsu! ―Gritó desesperado.― Ya no hay salida, no podemos volver atrás, debemos continuar con esto y afrontarlo juntos.

―¡Te digo que no puedo!― De igual manera empezó a alzar la voz.― Y… y… y… ¡Sí lo hay!― Exclamó con un poco de duda.

El mayor lo tomó por los hombros queriéndolo hacer recapacitar de sus palabras. ―No, no, no ¡No! No me digas que…

―Si, lo siento.― Bajó el rostro y pronunció algo que el mayor no pudo entender, pero que sabía perfectamente lo que era.― …oy…b…ar…

―¡No, Ritsu!― En un ataque de histeria el azabache levantó su mano derecha dispuesto a golpear al castaño, este al ver lo que el otro quería hacer se llenó de coraje para gritar nuevamente lo que ya había dicho.

―**¡Voy a abortar!**― Ambos se detuvieron, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, el mayor sorprendido y el castaño por haber sido capaz de decir eso, los dos completamente asustados por esas atroces palabras de repente se fundieron en un abrazo y lloraron amargamente hasta que sus energías no dieran más para quedar dormidos en el frío suelo.

* * *

Yoshino Chiaki se tomaba un merecido descanso después de tanto trabajo mirando la tele en casa de Tori, tenía todo el día libre así que compró unas hamburguesas y las últimas películas de acción que tanto le gustaban para pasar la tarde en aquel cómodo apartamento ya que el dueño tenía un sistema de teatro en casa lo que hacía el lugar perfecto para un buen relajo, el editor no se encontraba pues tenía bastante trabajo en la editorial gracias a que Onodera había faltado y como sub jefe debía de asumir esa responsabilidad.

―Bien, hace tiempo que no me relajaba de esta manera― Se tiró en el amplio sofá dándole play a la película, tomó una de las hamburguesas y empezó a devorarla como si no hubiera comido en todo el día, al rato después de acabarse todo lo que había estado comiendo sintió demasiado sueño e iba a tomar una siesta pero de repente una escena de la película pareció llamarle la atención.

―_Te he estado ocultando la verdad durante estos años, decidí ser un superhéroe para tener una ciudad segura para ti*― _Uno de los personajes del film hizo esa declaración a otro chico que al parecer era su mejor amigo.

―Uwah, eso es tan extraño.― De pronto sintió que estaba viendo un romance al ver como ambos chicos se besaban, ni siquiera lo captó a primera vista, solamente cuando la escena empezó a subir de tono fue que entendió todo. ―Pero… ¡Son dos chicos! Que loco.― Con mucha curiosidad siguió viendo, se sentía un poco pervertido ya que era un poco –muy- fuerte, pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta e inmediatamente –y con un poco de susto- sacó la película y trató de medio arreglar el desorden, cuando sintió que los pasos iban cada vez más cerca se levantó para saludar. ―Hola Tori.

―Yoshino…― Dijo perplejo al ver el montón de películas regadas y algo de basura en el piso de todo su departamento.―¿Hiciste una pijamada o qué?― Quería empezar a acomodar todo pero estaba demasiado cansado así que se quitó la corbata de su traje y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua.―Además ¿Quién te dio permiso de hacer _esto_ en mi casa? ¿Acaso no tienes tu propio apartamento?

El más bajo fue tras él inflando las mejillas haciendo un pequeño puchero―Aquí es más cómodo…― El otro lo miró levantando una ceja y Yoshino susurró― Además no me gusta limpiar el desorden.

―¿Me tienes como tu sirvienta o algo?― Acercó su rostro al de Yoshino al cual sus mejillas adoptaron un color carmesí; y le susurró al oído.―Tendré que castigarte por eso.

Lo levantó y lo llevó hasta su habitación depositándolo suavemente en la cama para llenarlo de besos por todo el cuerpo, el otro se dejó llevar sintiendo que a cada roce su piel se ponía más y más caliente, ambos decían sus nombres buscándose y deseándose con desesperación, ese atardecer y durante toda la noche estuvieron amándose apasionadamente como nunca lo habían hecho antes.

A la mañana siguiente recogieron todo el desorden que había en la sala y continuaron con su trabajo, aunque claro, Yoshino se sentía demasiado cansado que al final Tori decidió dejarle esa tarde libre también.

Lo que ambos no se daban cuenta, es que unos meses después el más bajo empezaría a engordar un poco de una manera algo inusual.

* * *

―¡Kisa-san!― Yukina saludó alegremente al mayor cuando logró encontrarlo sentado en la banca de un parque cerca de la librería Marimo, el nombrado se levantó a saludarlo.

―Ah, Yukina llegaste.―Claro que no con la misma energía, el castaño sonrió para sentarse a su lado y tomarlo de las manos, acción que hizo que el mayor se sonrojara abruptamente y tratara de apartarse lo cual no pudo hacer.

―¿Sabes? Hoy recibí una llamada de mi hermano.― Dijo con total naturalidad sorprendiendo al otro.―Sé que nunca te he hablado de él pero…―Suspiró― Es que no tengo muy buenos recuerdos, pero hoy me dijo que quería que nos volviéramos a ver ya que hace mucho que no teníamos contacto.

―Ah, que bien, pues si es tu hermano ve y habla con él, es tu familia después de todo.― Respondió sin mucho interés pero notó que eso no era lo único que había pues el menor sonrió de una manera extraña.

―Kisa-san ¿quieres acompañarme?― Preguntó haciendo que el mayor se sorprendiera levantándose de la banca rápidamente.

―Ni lo pienses, sería extraño y no creo que sea conveniente― Se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda al otro ocultando un leve sonrojo, Yukina suspiró.

―Él desde hace tiempo me dijo que no le importaba con quién saliera, ni siquiera si es un hombre.― Dijo mientras se levantaba y quedaba frente al peli-negro que observaba el suelo sin decir nada.― Entonces te presentaré como un amigo, si quieres.

Al notar los ojos de ilusión del castaño suspiró pesadamente. ―Está bien, iré.―Dijo mientras miraba como el otro sonreía y brillaba más que lo normal.―N-no importa si me presentas como…como…

―¿Mi pareja?― Terminó la oración el de ojos ilusionados, el mayor asintió con un leve sonrojo y Yukina continuó.― Nos quedamos de encontrar este sábado en el parque que queda frente al Hospital Universitario de Tokyo que es donde trabaja; a las 8:00 pm.

―Está bien.― Respondió mientras empezó a caminar en dirección a su departamento, ante esto el otro lo siguió y así ambos esperaron pacientemente el día de su encuentro con el hermano de Yukina.

* * *

―¿Ya viene tu hermano?― Preguntó un tanto impaciente el mayor, puesto que para llegar a tiempo salieron antes de sus trabajos y ahora ya era media hora después de lo acordado.

―No tardará en venir.― El castaño revisó su celular, tenía un mensaje de su hermano que le decía que ya iba a llegar, pronto apareció a lo lejos un joven un poco mayor, de cabello castaño y ojos grises que portaba una larga bata blanca y de su hombro derecho colgaba un bolso ligero.

―Yuuuuki~―Dijo el mayor cuando llegó al lado del nombrado, tenía una gran sonrisa, el otro correspondió sin ganas.

―Hermano, ¿cómo te ha ido en el trabajo hoy?― Preguntó el menor de todos sin mucho interés, obtuvo como respuesta un "bien" de parte de su hermano, Kisa carraspeó y el chico brillante sonrió para posarse a su lado.― Hermano, quiero que conozcas a Kisa Shouta, mi pareja.― El peli-negro se sonrojó y agachó la mirada, luego el menor se dirigió a este.― Kisa-san él es Tsumori, mi hermano mayor.

―Mucho gusto Kisa-chan.― Dijo el castaño como si nada, algo que molestó al menor, el nombrado asintió, pero aun seguía sonrojado. ―No tienes por qué estar avergonzado, Yuki me ha estado hablando mucho de ti.― Sonrió mientras su hermano lo empezó a regañar.

―¿Ha? ¡No digas eso!― Yukina se sonrojó un poco mientras Kisa sonreía.

―¿Desde hace cuánto están saliendo?― Preguntó el de ojos grises para cortar un poco con ese extraño ambiente.

―Creo que desde hace más de un año.― Respondió Kisa un poco dudoso.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?¿En dónde trabajas?― Empezó a preguntar ignorando al menor por completo, el cual para ponerle límites al otro tomó de la mano a su pareja.

―Tengo 31* y trabajo como editor de la sección Emerald en Marukawa Shoten.― Respondió el peli-negro ofreciéndole una tarjeta de presentación, el otro la tomó y le ofreció la suya propia.

―Te miraba incluso más joven que este.― Rio y señaló al castaño, luego prosiguió.― Tengo 29 y trabajo como médico general en el hospital de Tokyo.― Igual que el otro ofreció una tarjeta de presentación.

Los tres se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería cercana, mientras Tsumori y Kisa hablaban animadamente aunque este último con un poco de nervios, el chico brillante no les quitaba los ojos de encima, y es que, a pesar de ser su hermano no confiaba mucho en él.

―Y entonces Yuki metió la cabeza en el bote de pintura y quedó amarillo hasta las orejas, recuerdo que mamá tuvo que bañarlo como diez veces para quitarle todo eso, hubieras visto lo gracioso que se veía cuando gateó por toda la casa diciendo que era "el sol".― Ambos rieron ante aquella anécdota, menos el nombrado, por supuesto.― Y de no ser porque mamá lo alzó a tiempo, también se hubiera llenado de brillantina…―Iba a continuar pero el sonido de su celular lo distrajo.― Disculpen, voy a atender esta llamada.― Se alejó hacia los baños.

La pareja quedó en silencio, el peli-negro estaba absorto en su café, mientras el menor no paraba de verlo, se sentía tan incómodo en esa situación, quería que ya pronto terminara esta reunión e irse a descansar a su departamento y por suerte esta era la semana en la que el menor no estaría en su casa; aunque pensándolo mejor, se había llegado a divertir con el hermano de este, contaba anécdotas muy graciosas de su querido castaño y le hacía mucha gracia que lo apodara "el pequeño Yuki", no le importaría escuchar un par de historias más y retirarse cortésmente.

Algo que lo incomodaba y lo hacía sentir extrañamente mal era su acompañante, Yukina se miraba algo perdido, asustado, confundido, pensaba que era algo normal sentir celos de su hermano, pero a tal grado como lo hacía el castaño era… exagerado.

Por otra parte, en la mente del chico brillante, al ver que su hermano se había retirado sintió la necesidad de tomar a Kisa e irse de allí, era algo cierto que estaba un poco celoso y que cuenten cosas vergonzosas de ti a tu pareja no es muy agradable, pero esa no era la verdadera razón.

**FLASHBACK**

_―Yuki, necesitamos hablar.― No quería contestar, era su "arrogante hermano" y no quería saber nada acerca de él, pero esta vez sintió que era algo importante, así que esto fue lo primero que escuchó tan pronto contestó._

_―Hola querido hermano, yo también te extraño.― Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, escuchó un gruñido al otro lado de la línea, si, su querido, adorado y arrogante hermano._

_―Déjate de niñadas, oye esto es importante.― Escuchó que su hermano iba muy enserio así que suspiró, el mayor al otro lado de la línea continuó.― Tu me dijiste que tenías pareja hace un tiempo y que era un hombre ¿verdad?― Bufó y el otro lo tomó como una afirmación.― Esto es algo muy crucial para su relación, así que veámonos los tres lo más pronto posible._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y así era como habían terminado en esta situación, se sentía mal por no haberle contado la verdad del asunto a su pareja, por eso quería irse, tal vez Tsumori dijera algo que disgustara a Kisa-san y eso sería lo último que quisiera en la vida. Por otra parte, sentía que lo que les iba a decir sería algo trascendental en su relación –como lo había aclarado su hermano en la llamada- así que estaba ansioso, asustado y muy nervioso respecto a todo esto.

―Bien, creo que ya es hora.― Tsumori habló en tono serio pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que el peli-negro no pudiera escucharlo, pero Yukina si.

El de ojos grisáceos se sentó y apoyó su rostro entre sus dos manos que estaban sobre la mesa.― Miren, acabé de recibir una llamada del hospital sobre el tema que les quiero compartir.― El castaño abrió sus ojos y se removió en su lugar, mientras que el mayor de todos miraba extrañado a ambos.― Chicos, quiero…― Se recostó en su asiento mientras miraba hacia arriba, como tratando de ordenar sus ideas.― Esto no es algo difícil de llevar, lo que les quiero decir….― No sabía ni como empezar, así que de un momento a otro jaló al peli-negro sacándolo de su asiento.

―¿Qué haces?― Yukina inmediatamente se levantó y los siguió igual o más confundido que el que estaba siendo arrastrado.

―Te haré el análisis, espero que mi hermano haya disfrutado de su juventud.― Comentó mientras aún arrastraba al mayor, el castaño se detuvo un momento mientras observaba que los dos se dirigían al hospital.

―¿Qué quieres decir?― Preguntó el castaño mientras corría detrás de ellos, pues se había quedado un poco atrás.

―Que van a jugar a la casita de muñecas.― Tsumori volteó a mirar a su hermano con una sonrisa pícara, muy característica del médico. Kisa abrió los ojos en sorpresa, seguía sin entender nada.

No tardaron nada en llegar al hospital, el médico soltó por fin al editor y se dirigió a una oficina del lugar, quedándose la pareja nuevamente sola.

―¿Qué crees que sucede?― Preguntó Kisa a su novio, este negó y alzó los hombros expresando que no sabía, ambos tomaron asiento, pues, aunque no sabían lo que el hermano del menor quería, sentían que si era algo médico tal vez fuera importante.

Tsumori no tardó nada en llegar… con una –a la vista de Kisa- enorme jeringa en la mano. ―Kisa-chan necesito hacerte este análisis, así que respira hondo y si te duele pégale a mi hermano, lo que sea.― Yukina frunció el ceño, ambos sin decir nada dejaron que le sacaran sangre al mayor.

* * *

El hermano de Yukina les dijo que a la mañana siguiente podrían ir por los resultados, todo pasó tan rápido después de que le sacaran sangre a Kisa que no se dieron cuenta lo rápido que pasó la noche y lo fugaz que llegó la mañana; como era domingo no había mucho personal en el hospital y la pareja no tenía trabajo, así que a las nueve de la mañana ya estaban impacientemente esperando encontrarse con Tsumori para saber de qué trataba todo esto.

―Yuuuuki~ Kisa-chan~― Escucharon la voz del castaño que venía del fondo de un pasillo agitando en su mano unos papeles que serían los resultados, ellos estaban sentados en una pequeña salita de espera y al escuchar que los llamaron inmediatamente se levantaron un poco nerviosos.― Vengan a mi consultorio, esto lo tenemos que hablar en privado.

Los tres se dirigieron a un pequeño pero cómodo consultorio que estaba muy cerca de donde estaban, tomaron asiento y la pareja esperó a que el médico hablara.

―Es justo lo que pensaba.― Miró por un momento un lugar cualquiera, se miraba serio pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para mirarlos a ambos, un peli-negro que estaba entre preocupado y confundido, por otro lado, su pequeño Kou, sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar el día en que sus padres le dijeron que tendría un hermanito; sonrió para poner los resultados encima del escritorio y con voz calmada pronunció.― Felicitaciones, serán padres.

* * *

―Hijo te lo pido, cásate y forma una familia, la juventud se te está acabando, entiéndelo.― El presidente de una importante compañía repetía esto una y otra vez mientras perseguía a su hijo por todos los pasillos de la casa, el menor cansado de todo esto dejó de huir y se detuvo en seco.

―Ya basta padre, si no quiero, no quiero.― Dijo con firmeza mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba desafiante a su padre.

―Ryuuichirou-sama por favor no sea grosero con Danna-sama.―Y detrás de ellos venía el secretario del director de la empresa.

―Asahina no te metas en esto.― Groseramente señaló al nombrado y después se dio la vuelta para llegar a su antigua habitación y encerrarse dando un portazo.

―Disculpe la molestia, usted sabe lo obstinado que es, si me permite hablaré con él para llegar a una mediación.― Kaoru habló respetuosamente haciendo una leve reverencia, sabía que este día llegaría y trataría de calmar un poco al oji-violeta para después ver a qué solución llegan.

―Lamento que te veas metido en estas bochornosas situaciones, pero ya que no tengo más recursos qué utilizar te agradecería tu ayuda.― El señor se revolvió un poco el pelo, suspiró y se alejó del lugar tranquilamente.

Una vez el señor ya no se miraba por el pasillo Asahina tocó la puerta de la habitación.― Ryuuichirou-sama por favor abre la puerta.― A los pocos segundos esta se abrió e ingresó, una vez dentro se sentó a un lado de la cama y le hizo una señal al otro para que lo acompañara.

―Asahina, no sé que voy a hacer, mi padre está con esas ideas raras de casarme y tener descendencia, pude evadir eso por diez años, pero ahora que ya estoy entrando a otra etapa de mi vida él se dio cuenta de que ya es hora.― Isaka se recostó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

―¿Entrando a otra etapa?― Preguntó el mayor un poco confundido mientras miraba al otro.

―Si, dentro de poco tomaré el control total de la empresa y por lo tanto tengo que tener asegurado el siguiente heredero.― Explicó con rapidez y se descubrió el rostro, se notaba la desesperación en sus ojos.

―Cierto, pues no hay otra solución…― El castaño se levantó.― Busca una novia, cásate y ten al nuevo heredero.

―¡¿Qué?!― El menor se exaltó y de un brinco se levantó de donde estaba, ahora si que estaba más confundido.― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

―Es lo que debes hacer si quieres que tu padre sepa que la empresa está en buenas manos.― Isaka alzó una ceja y Asahina suspiró, se acercó a él tomándolo del rostro. ―No te preocupes por nosotros, ambos sabemos que esto no puede funcionar por mucho tiempo si se nos imponen estas condiciones, o ¿qué pretendes?

El otro sacudió la cabeza soltándose del agarre y se sonrojó un poco.― Quisiera que fuera contigo.― Dijo en un susurro, que fue lo suficientemente audible para el otro.

―Podríamos adoptar.― Asahina comentó sin pensar mucho, cuando volvió a examinar sus palabras se corrigió.― Digo, podrías adoptar y así tu padre estaría contento.

Isaka sacudió la cabeza.― No lo creo, mi padre busca que el futuro heredero sea de la misma sangre. Pero no quiero estar atado a una mujer toda mi vida.

El castaño se levantó y se fue del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

* * *

―¡Asahina!―Gritaba Isaka mientras era arrastrado por el otro hacia algún lugar desconocido.―¡Oye, Asahina!

―Ryuuichirou-sama, encontré la manera pero por favor escuche todo lo que le digan hasta el final.―Con esto el menor se dejó arrastrar en silencio hasta que llegaron al hospital, Isaka estaba sorprendido pero no quería preguntar hasta que Asahina le contara de que trataba todo esto, pronto llegaron a un consultorio y entraron como si nada, ahí el oji-violeta entendió que el castaño lo había planeado todo cuidadosamente, ambos se sentaron y un médico alto de pelo negro con ojos azules además de una radiante sonrisa los atendió.

―Ustedes deben ser el señor Isaka y el señor Asahina ¿verdad?―Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y el medico continuó.―Un gusto conocerlos, yo soy el médico pediatra Kusama Nowaki, bien, empezaré a explicarle al señor Isaka el por qué está aquí.― El nombrado abrió los ojos en sorpresa.―Asahina-san me comentó que usted desea tener hijos de su misma sangre y sin necesidad de tener un compromiso con una señorita, hay dos maneras, la una es por inseminación artificial, hay instituciones donde hay mujeres que alquilan sus vientres y lo único que debe hacer la persona es llevar su semilla a esa institución y en nueve meses tendrá a su deseado retoño.―El médico ladeo la cabeza un poco al notar la seriedad de ambos hombres.

―¿Y el otro método?―Preguntó Isaka cruzando los brazos y relajándose en el asiento.

―Antes de eso necesito saber algo, pero tranquilos esto está bajo secreto profesional y de este consultorio no saldrá. ¿Ustedes son pareja?

―¡¿Qué?!―Se exaltó Isaka levantándose de su asiento, la mano de Asahina lo sostuvo para que no saliera huyendo de allí.

―Si.―Comentó con total seriedad el castaño llevándose de parte del menor una mirada fulminante. El médico sonrió.

―La otra manera se divide en dos, la una, existe la posibilidad que un hombre pueda concebir mediante un examen que se podría hacer en este mismo momento, si sale positivo usted podría tener un bebé Isaka-san.― Ambos hombres lo miraron y el nombrado se sonrojó, tomó asiento y empezó a alterarse.

―¡¿Por qué me miran a mi?! ¡Si ese fuera el caso que sea Asahina el que quede embarazado, no yo!―Estaba evidentemente enojado, pero el nombrado sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

―¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?―Isaka lo miró como diciéndole "¿es una broma?".―Entonces deberías saber que en todos estos años el que debería estar calificado para eso eres tú.

El oji-violeta se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, el médico reprimió una risita y continuó explicando.

―Pero… si el examen sale negativo tendríamos que hacer un proceso más complejo pero muy similar a la inseminación artificial, entonces ¿qué eligen?

* * *

Ambos estaban afuera del consultorio esperando los resultados, por más increíble que pareciera Isaka aceptó hacerse el examen y ahora estaban emocionados e impacientes por conocer si podrían tener un hijo ambos, claro que para llegar a esto transcurrieron varios días de largas charlas entre los dos, pero al final todo resultó como Asahina quería.

―Señores Isaka y Asahina, por aquí por favor.―Los mencionados siguieron a la joven enfermera que los llevó al consultorio de Tsumori, ambos entraron y ahí estaba en médico con los resultados en sus manos.

―Los resultados del análisis… salieron negativos, lo lamento, el señor Isaka no puede concebir de manera "natural".―Habló el médico con calma y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, la pareja no podía creérselo, no podrían tener hijos, estaban devastados, pero aun así no dijeron ni una sola palabra, al cabo de unos segundos Asahina recordó algo y comentó con un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos.

―Disculpe, pero usted ha mencionado antes que existían dos maneras por las que un hombre puede concebir, dijo que esta era la primera y la segunda recuerdo que usted dijo que era parecida a…

―La inseminación artificial, si, es algo riesgosa para los niños si llega a funcionar, pero, aun no ha sido probada en ningún hombre, he hecho muchos estudios sobre esta manera de concepción pero no hay ni siquiera un 50% de probabilidades de que funcione.―Tsumori habló mientras le entregaba los resultados a Isaka que no quería ver a ninguno de los dos hombres presentes, se sentía de cierta manera humillado.

―Si nos pudiera explicar mejor la situación nosotros podríamos pensarlo, por favor, de verdad necesitamos y deseamos saber ―Asahina dijo con tanto entusiasmo como ilusión que le fue imposible a Isaka no voltear a verlo por unos momentos.

Definitivamente Asahina se veía por primera vez con sus emociones a flor de piel, se miraba en sus ojos una gran ilusión y ruego, su rostro denotaba emoción e Isaka no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver a su pareja tan expresivo, pero inmediatamente volvió su vista a la ventana cuando Asahina notó que lo estaba viendo.

―Señores, presten mucha atención, no es nada fácil de asimilar lo que les voy a decir…―Tsumori se detuvo como pensando mejor las cosas—. La inseminación artificial en un hombre al no haber sido experimentada en alguien antes no se puede asegurar absolutamente nada en los resultados, la persona deberá firmar un documento en el que acepte total responsabilidad por el proceso e igual alguien que sea su acudiente, realmente les aconsejo que no lo hagan, pero si están dispuestos les agradecería su contribución a la ciencia.

La pareja se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del médico, no pudieron dar una respuesta inmediata, así que solamente agradecieron a Tsumori por su amabilidad de explicarles y se dirigieron al apartamento de Isaka para charlar mejor las cosas.

—No puedo ni quiero arriesgarte, creo que es mejor la idea de los vientres en alquiler —dijo Asahina mientras preparaba la cena—. Yo puedo vivir con eso, no te preocupes.

Isaka estaba revisando unos documentos de la empresa; suspiró y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para hablarle de frente al otro hombre. —Mira, yo no quiero tampoco arriesgarme en esto pero… —Se detuvo un momento mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento y prosiguió—. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, ¿te imaginas tener un hijo conmigo? Está decidido, lo haré.

* * *

—Hiyo trae la bolsa de ropa, es hora de ponerle pijama. —La niña obedeció a su padre y pronto trajo lo que le había pedido.

—Te dije que no es para tanto, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, esto es exagerado. —Yokozawa acostado en una camilla frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba a Kirishima quien estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo de ropa—. Además si me tengo que cambiar lo puedo hacer yo mismo ¿sabes? No estoy enfermo ni nada.

Desde la tarde Yokozawa se había sentido un poco mareado y lo asumió al desorden total ocasionado por la ausencia de Takano y Onodera, aunque en un principio se preocupó muy pronto se calmó cuando recibió un mensaje del azabache en el que decía que todo estaba bien y pronto le enviaría los documentos que tanto desorden había provocado en la oficina, así que Yokozawa asumió que se estarían tomando unas inoportunas vacaciones. Pero a medida que pasaba la tarde se iba sintiendo peor hasta que una hora antes de terminar su trabajo colapsó sobre su escritorio causando aún más desorden y pánico en sus subordinados que creyeron había muerto por estrés, Henmi rápidamente llamó una ambulancia y la noticia del colapso del oso gruñón de Marukawa corrió como pólvora en todo el edificio llegando prontamente a los oídos de Kirishima quien dejó tirado todo su trabajo por ir a ver como estaba su pareja.

Había mucho tráfico a esas horas por lo tanto la ambulancia tardó casi media hora en llegar. Muchas personas tomaron esa noticia como algo completamente fuera de lo normal así que casi medio edificio estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando mientras rodeaban al pobre Yokozawa quien había despertado unos minutos después y se preguntaba el por qué tanto alboroto, la ambulancia llegó y el único dispuesto a dejar el trabajo a medias para acompañarlo fue Kirishima.

Ya en el hospital volvieron a tener mala suerte, pues había mucha gente enferma así que cuando hubo una habitación desocupada lo internaron pero aun así ningún médico lo había atendido, poco tiempo después llegó una enfermera para hacerle un análisis de sangre y así era como estaban ahora, esperando resultados.

—Sí estás enfermo, tú no eres de los que colapsan porque si —dijo Kirishima mientras le hacía un ademán para que se sentara—; déjame cambiarte, será divertido.

—¿Por qué trajiste a Hiyori a un lugar como este? —Ignorando lo último que dijo el otro preguntó por la no tan niña Hiyori que después de que Yokozawa llegar al hospital la joven apareció allí pues acababa de salir del colegio que estaba relativamente cerca.

—Yo vine por mi cuenta oniichan —dijo la joven en un suspiro mientras se sentaba en una silla que había cerca—. No te preocupes, no tengo tarea y tampoco estoy cansada.

—Ya la escuchaste —Kirishima tomó a Yokozawa de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta el baño—. Ahora desvístete.

—Ni loco —protestó mientras se soltaba del agarre y aprovechando que el otro estaba algo distraído mientras veía la sonrisa de Hiyori viendo su celular lo empujó fuera y se encerró rápidamente—; este no es un ambiente para una niña, no es bueno para tu salud, Hiyori.

Habló mientras salía ya con su pijama puesto, notó una mirada con algo de enojo de parte de Kirishima pero lo ignoró mientras seguía mencionando cosas de por qué Hiyori no debería estar en un hospital.

A pesar de todas las protestas de Yokozawa por no querer quedarse alegando que solo tenía estrés los Kirishima esperaron a los resultados del análisis sin importar las constantes quejas del enfermo. Un rato después llegó una enfermera algo nerviosa y al ver la situación pidió que Hiyori abandonara la habitación mientras encontraba la mejor manera de dar la noticia.

—Disculpen la demora, esto era algo complicado de tratar —Empezó pero pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho esto pues ambos hombres se miraron con preocupación, así que rápidamente empezó aclarando—, no se preocupen por favor, no se trata de ninguna enfermedad grave pero es solo un poco complicado.

—¿Pudiera por favor decirnos de una vez lo que sucede? —habló Kirishima con algo de impaciencia pero brindándole una amable sonrisa a la joven que tenía de frente, esta suspiró con cansancio.

—Bien, ahora tendrán que pasar con el médico que atiende estos casos para que les explique mejor, por favor no se alteren —Una vez dicho esto tomó aire y entregándole los resultados a Yokozawa y mirándolo a los ojos soltó—. Felicidades, van a ser padres.

Un minuto entero de silencio que fue roto por Kirishima quien soltó una risita no creyéndose esa noticia. La enfermera después de dar las indicaciones de a dónde dirigirse estaba dispuesta a irse, pero viendo los rostros de incredulidad de ambos hombres decidió esperar a que ellos mismos leyeran los resultados.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —El grito de Yokozawa resonó por toda la habitación e incluso hasta en parte del pasillo del hospital, rápidamente Kirishima leyó el informe y confirmando lo que la enfermera había dicho anteriormente. Ambos se miraron, impactados por la noticia, el más bajo mostrando horror y confusión en su rostro, mientras el otro no sabía si demostrar confusión, alegría, sorpresa o preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede?¿Pasó algo malo, oniichan? —Hiyori entró asustada, pues el grito de Yokozawa no advertía nada bueno, así que desobedeció el quedarse afuera y ahí estaba preocupada porque alguna mala enfermedad pudiera atacar a su oniichan.

La enfermera sintió que su trabajo estaba hecho así que salió sigilosamente del lugar, dejando a la pequeña familia con sorpresa, confusión y preocupación. Ambos hombres al ver a la joven entrar preocupada solo pudieron verse entre ellos sin saber cómo le explicarían esta situación a Hiyori.

* * *

*: Esa escena de pelicula que Chiaki está viendo me la inventé, así que si de verdad existe una pelicula así me disculpo pero no era mi intención mencionar ninguna aquí.

*: 31 años es la edad que creo tiene actualmente Kisa en el manga, yo me guío por las edades del manga, pero si igual no coinciden entonces tal vez pudiera corregirlo en un futuro.

* * *

LeliiNessa: Lo siento tanto por estos meses de demora, sinceramente fue pereza la que no me dejó continuar aunque a eso se le suma cierta confusión amorosa pero bueno, dejando eso de lado quise hacer este capitulo lo más largo que pude para compensar este tiempo, lo siento si una pareja tiene más protagonismo que otra aquí, también me disculpo por los cambios en mi manera de escribir los diálogos, estuve aprendiendo un poco de eso gracias a que estoy participando en un concurso de escritura y me dio pereza corregir eso desde el principio, lo siento, pero igual se entiende ¿verdad? El próximo capi lo tendré más pronto pues este me costaba algo debido a que tenía que trabajar el comienzo de todos los embarazos, si se esperaban que todo fuera color de rosa después de enterarse de la noticia pues no, tengo muchos más problemas que nuestros personajes favoritos deberán enfrentar de ahora en adelante, así que sin más…

Nos leemos, dejen reviews por favor.


End file.
